We are a New Generation
by Ukulelepotterhead
Summary: Of all the challenges in the world, in my opinion growing up would be the hardest, especially with famous parents. We are not the chosen ones, snake slayers, THE Weasley twins or the brightest of our age, We are a new generation... and this is our story. Featuring the Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Scamanders, Malfoys and Lupins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter, it is all property of J.K. Rowling.

Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance, Humor

Characters: All

**IMPORTANT NOTE READ BEFORE STARTING STORY: In my Instagram account next_generation_facts, I will post a picture of the chapter, as if someone took a pic while the events in the chapter where happening. You do not need to see the picture it is just like a bonus to the story. With every chapter there will be a picture. Here it goes… hope you like it.**

* * *

I'm James Sirius Potter, prankster, troublemaker and incredibly attractive if I do say so myself. But what everyone can see is that one of the most important things to me is my family. Yup, my family. There are some interesting people in it. Why? Well we're the Weasleys, there are other families which we consider part of our own, the Longbottoms, Scamanders, Lupins and to a certain extent the Malfoys. All war heroes, so that explains a lot no?  
I would say it does. If you don't believe me here's a list of the people for you.

There's Grandad and Gran Weasley. Granda is obsessed with muggle stuff, kind of weird, anyway, he's awesome, he gives us stuff and let's us do almost whatever we want, let's not forget he is one of the nicest people anyone will ever meet. Gran is also really cool. She cooks incredibly! Always good to have someone who can cook in your family. Gran is extremely protective of all of us and always takes care of us, she accepts whoever we bring to the family without question and treats them equal to everyone. They're amazing people to have as grandparents.

Anyway after that is Uncle Bill, he works at Gringotts, yeah amazing, he lived in Egypt for some time, and is totally laid back. He now lives at Shell Cottage with his family. His wife, Aunt Fleur, is part Veela, she's nice and always invites us over to their house to swim. Their kids are Vic, Dom and Louis. Vic is the oldest cousin. She's completely in love with Teddy Lupin (who I'll get to later), and is pretty scary when she gets mad, as of now she's training to be a healer. Dominique is a prankster like me, she loves bmxing, she's not girly like Vic or her mum, but more like her dad. Louis is kind of a player, he's nice and a gentleman but has a different girlfriend almost every week. So that's Uncle Bills family.

After Uncle Bill in the family tree is Uncle Charlie. There is one thing I can say about him that will sum it all up. Dragons. Yeah, he works with them. He is completely awesome, he's chill and daring and acts as if he's our age. Gran is always fussing over him getting a wife and settling down but he refuses which makes him really cool.

Then it's Uncle Percy. Everyone knows that Uncle Percy left the family during the war, but he's changed. He's still really smart and into his work but he's super protective and gives great advice. Aunt Audry, his wife, is really nice and I have never seen her loose her temper or be anything but cheerful. They balance eachother out. Their oldest daughter is Molly. She is really studious and smart, probably the most responsible of all of us. When you get to know her she surprises you because she can be just as mischievous as the rest of us. Her sister Lucy is like her mum. She is really cheerful and nice. She gives great advice and loves little kids. Always the best person to go to with a problem.

Then come two of the best pranksters I have ever known, or heard of. Fred and George Weasley, my uncles. Uncle Fred is a hero, he died during the battle in which my parents were in. Everyone misses him, especially Uncle George, but his legend lives on. Uncle George has one ear, yes only one, his other one got cut off in the war. He's still a prankster and provides me and Freddie, his son, with products from his joke shop, he never gets mad when Fred gets in trouble for a prank and is usually proud of him. Aunt Angelina on the other hand disapproves of the pranks although they amuse her. She's amazing at quidditch and good to have on your team when we play in the Burrow's yard. Freddie as I said is a prankster and my best friend. He plays the drums and dances. He is like my own twin, since we are always together. His older sister Roxanne is also a prankster and one of the best I know. She never gets caught but only pulls pranks once in a while, only when she finds it necessary. When she does though it is better that any other prank I have seen. She's really cool and Louis best friend.

My Godparents come next, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione . They are my dad's best mates an legends. They helped my dad in his quest to defeat Voldemort. My Uncle Ron is amazing at Wizards Chess and really cool about everything. My Aunt Hermione is really smart. She's incredibly nice and protective and my favorite grown up. Weird considering she's not a prankster or anything, but more like her daughter or my brother. Rose is their daughter, she's like my little sister and really smart like her mum. She loves to read and play quidditch. She's probably the one I'm closest to. Hugo is her brother, he plays the guitar and is really good at quidditch. He's a keeper (haha pun). He's one of the nicest people ever and kind of clumsy, but never fails to bring a smile to someone's face with his loyalty.

My mum comes next but I'll tell you about us Potters at the end.

So then it's Uncle Neville. He's not really my Uncle but he's close to the family, and like an adopted Weasley. After the war he became really close to all of us. He's Herbology Proffesor at Hogwarts and incredibly nice to everyone. He's also a war hero but acts like he didn't do anything special. He's married to Aunt Hannah, she's the Landlady of the Leakey Cauldron. She's really nice and a true Hufflepuff. We share a hobby for collecting chocolate frogs. Their daughter Alice is also my best friend. She's really pretty and incredibly talented at playing instruments. I've had a crush on her since we started school but before that I just saw her as a friend. Frankie is her brother. He is the best quidditch player of all of us, and that's what we have in common. He is really laid back and funny and clumsy like his dad. Nick is the youngest of the three, he loves to skateboard and likes to prank people, he usually helps me and Fred.

Then it's Aunt Luna, she's really nice but a bit… different. She believes in weird creatures but is really fun. She gets us cool stuff when she goes to South Africa and those places. Her husband is Uncle Rolf, he is the grandson of Newt Scamander, famous author or something. They have twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander. They're both really calm and kind with everyone. Lorcan is more into reading and that sort of stuff and Ly is more into muggle stuff and games.

Last is the Malfoys, Mr. Malfoy was my dad's school rival or something, they didn't get along. But after the war when Rose and Al became friends with his son they met again and talked. When Mr. Malfoy's father died Gran kind of took their family in. Mr. Malfoy is not that mean but he's not all that comfortable around us yet although everyone has forgiven him. Mrs. Malfoy is actually very nice and pleasant. She has amazing jokes and gets along great with everyone. Scorpius is their son. He's a Gryffindor unlike his family. He's sarcastic and a nice guy overall, and he obviously had a thing for my dear cousin Rosie. He has an adoptive sister. Her name's Kira. She's a great person and is treated exactly the same as Scorpius. She's the nicest Slytherin at Hogwarts.

And last but not least are the Potters and Lupin. My dad is 'the chosen one', and all but he never lets the fame get to him. He's really noble and a great dad, he doesn't get mad a lot and when he does it's because we've done something horribly wrong. My mum on the other hand has a fierce temper. She's really kind to everyone but scary when she gets mad. She was star quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies and now works for the Daily Prophet is the sports section. I'm the oldest and I love quidditch and pranks. My brother Al, is a true gentleman and usually very calm, but has the same temper as my mum and sister. Lily is my sister. She loves dancing and is also very scary when mad. She has dad wrapped around her finger and is a good student but better at pranking. Finally it's my godbrother Teddy. He's the oldest of us and has the kindest heart ever, he gets cranky at full moons and is protective of all of us. He plays quidditch and people say it's better to have him on a broom than on his own two feet. He is a Metamorphagus and will do anything for our family, considering his parents are not here anymore (because of the war) and he mostly lives with us or with his grandmother.

So that's my family. But this is not about the grown ups, this is about us kids. Because really of all the challenges in the world, in my opinion, growing up would be the hardest, especially with famous parents. We are not the chosen ones, snake slayers, THE Weasley twins or the brightest of our age. We are a new generation…and this is our story.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Promise

Chapter 2: A Christmas Promise

I do not own Harry Potter.

Teddy: 12

Vic: 10

Dominique: 8

Molly: 7

Roxanne and Louis: 6

Fred, Alice and James: 5

Rose and Al: 4

Frank and Lucy: 3

Hugo and Lily: 2

Lorcan, Lysander and Nick: 1

A white blanket covered the bright green grass, only a small path of green was seen leading to the door of a tall, crooked house. Different types of lights decorated each floor of the house, like layers on a cake.

Through one window a tall green tree could be seen, a foolish looking garden gnome on the top and lights and ornaments wrapping the tree.

A pop was heard and a family of four started walking up to the house, a small girl wabbles as she tries to catch up to her sister, who runs to the door and knocks fast and excitedly.

A plump, red headed woman answers the door and looks down at the two little girls.

"Molly! Lucy! Oh, how have you two been?", Mrs. Weasley asks her granddaughters, bending down and wrapping her arms around them. Molly and Lucy give her a kiss before wiggling free and running into the house, searching for their grandpa. Mrs. Weasley stands back up and gives her son and daughter in law a hug and let's them in.

"No one is here yet, but they will be here soon", she tells them as they make their way to the living room.

As they sit, talking in the living room, a little boy barges into the house, his black hair a mess, his older sister enters behind him.

"It's christmas!", surprisingly the voice didn't come from either of the kids but from their dad, George Weasley.

"Fred, Roxanne, sweethearts, we don't just barge into people's houses", Angelina says walking into the living room, where four amused adults were already sitting.

"But it's Gran and Gramp's house", Fred says innocently.

"I know, but that doesn't give you the right to go in without knocking, now go apologize", she responds. The two little kids go apologize to their grandmother and George smiles at his wife.

"What are you looking at me for, you apologize too", she says.

"But…"

"Go!"

"Alright, alright", the adults laugh as the prankster apologizes to his mother and Angelina winks at him.

"Good boy", she says amused and he rolls his eyes playfully.

They sit down as Fred and Roxanne rush to their cousins.

The grown ups talk for a while until another knock on the door is heard. Mrs. Weasley stands up and opens the door.

"Gran!", Rose squeals when she sees her grandmother and throws her arms around her legs.

"Hullo little flower", she coos, kissing the top is her head.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry we're late, it was Ron's turn to get Hugo dressed", Hermione Weasley says, little Hugo in her arms as she kisses her mother-in-law's cheek.

"It's fine Hermione dear, only George and Percy are here already, and please call me Molly", she replies, taking Hugo from Hermione and giving her son a hug.

"Hi mum", Ron says, returning his mum's hug, going to the kitchen and putting Hugo's bag down.

Right as Hermione was about to close the door a little dark haired boy ran into the room, laughing and looking back.

"James! Please!", Ginny Potter came through the door, a hairbrush in hand, Harry Potter trailed behind her, looking amused, little Lily in his arm and Al holding his other hand. The adults start laughing at Ginny's desperate attempts to catch up to her son.

"Don't you laugh Harry James Potter! It was your idea to name him James AND Sirius, the last name doesn't help either!", she says stoping and glaring at her husband.

"James, come on, your Aunts and Uncle a want to see your hair neat", she says. At that James stops running and turns to look at his mum.

"No they don't", he says is his baby accent.

"Yes they do, ask them", she responds.

He looks up at the one adults he was closest to and flashes her his big brown eyes.

"That's right Jamie, plus Saint Nick likes kids who comb their hair", Hermione tells him and he tilts his head.

"Alwight then", he responds and goes to his mum, letting her put the comb through it once before running of to find Fred.

"What happened?", Ron asks his little sister.

She sighs.

"Al and Lily were getting fussy about wanting to come already, so I thought that if I took the brush and combed his hair before coming inside he would let me because he of course wants to see his cousins as soon as possible, but no, apparently his five year old brain doesn't work that way", at that all the adults start laughing again.

Bill arrives moments later, Victoire, Dom and Louis saying hullo to the adults before running upstairs with the rest of the kids. Neville and Hannah arrive next. Ginny opens the door and smiles when she sees her best friend.

Neville goes inside the house, followed by Hannah, who had a one year old Nick in her arms. Alice and Frankie come in behind them.

"Alice!", two five year old boys go running to the door when they hear their best friend arrive.

She hugs each of the adults before following James and Fred. Frankie starts to run up the stairs to get Lucy when Hannah stops him.

"Frankie! First say hi to everyone, then you can go", she says, he reluctantly hugs each one of the grown ups.

"Thank you", Hannah tells him. He smiles at her and runs upstairs. A few moments later Luna and Rolf show up, each carrying a small one year old.

"Hullo everyone", Luna says in her dreamy voice, going over to sit next to Hannah, so Lorcan and Lysander can play with Nick. Teddy and Andromeda arrive next, Teddy pulling a wagon full of presents.

"They're for the little kids", he announces when Bill asked him about them.

"I bought each one with my own money", he puffs out his chest proudly and turns his hair a festive green. Andromeda goes into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was and Teddy hurries to find Vic.

"They're gonna love these", Molly says, moving her hand along the parchment, a concentrated look on her face.

"Yup", Roxy responds, her too concentrating on the parchment.

While the adults talked and prepared dinner downstairs, Vic and Teddy had made the kids make holiday cards for their parents. Each one now had a piece of parchment and magic markers.

They worked hard on their cards until they heard their grandmother's voice from downstairs.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

Fred, James and Louis were the first to leave their drawings and rush down the long stairs, everyone following, making it seem like a stampede of centaurs from downstairs.

They each sat at one of the empty chairs, being careful to leave one open, like they always did, for their Uncle Fred.

The table was packet, Molly and Arthur had had to put an undetectable extension charm in their kitchen so they would all fit.

Currently the circular table looked something like this. Mrs. Weasley, Vic, Teddy, Andromeda, Audry, Percy, Lucy, Frankie, Hannah with Nick on her lap, Neville, Rolf with Lorcan, Luna with Lysander, Hermione, Ron, Hugo, Lily, Harry, Ginny, Albus, Rose, James, Alice, Fred, Dom, Angelina, George, Mr. Weasley, Molly, Louis, Roxanne, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and then back to Mrs. Weasley.

Each person was having different conversation, occasionally things like, "Pass the salad", or "Can I have more?", were uttered. One by one as the kids finished they made their way upstairs, anxious to finish their cards.

When they were all done that have it to Teddy for safe keeping and ran downstairs.

"Mummy?", Fred is the first to ask.

"Yes Fred?"

"Can we go outside?", that time he looked around the room, asking all the adults for permission.

"Alright but put your coats on, we don't need you lot to catch a cold", she responds, the rest of the women agreeing with her.

Hermione pulls Ron to her.

"Could you go watch them?", she asks.

He nods smiling at her.

"I'll go with you mate", Harry says.

The kids run to the closet. James who is the first one there starts graving the coats and throwing them back, one by one they catch their coats and go to their parents asking for help to put them on.

They stumble out the doors, falling or throwing themselves at the white icy powder.

Dominique gets a mischievous smile and bends down to scoop snow into her hand, after molding it into a not so perfect sphere she aims at her target and let's go of the ball.

Ron Weasley touches the spot where the snow hit him and turns around, facing his smiling goddaughter.

"You little minx", he laughs and graves a snowball, trying to hit her back accidentally hitting Al. Soon not only are the children having a snowball fight but also the male adults. They tackle eachother and throw the white snow. All the while the women, who had decided to go outside to enjoy the snow, help the little ones, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander and Nick, build a snowman family.

Two hours later they all file into the house, getting their snow gear off and rushing to the living room, for their annual secret santa.

The first one to go was Nick who gave a present to Vic, and then it escalated from there, until it ended with Charlie giving the last present under the Christmas tree to Nick. Everyone happily talked or played with the presents they got.

"Alright. Time to go to bed you lot", Mrs. Weasley announced. With the help of their respective parents they put on their pajamas, brush their teeth and go to the room upstairs that Mr. Weasley had built. Each one of the kids goes to the bed their grandpa made them that had this initials carved to the headboard. Ginny, the last adult to head out, turns off the light, whispering into the darkness.

"Goodnight"

As they all lay in their beds, and the stars and moon shine bright from the window on the wall, a tiny voice brakes the darkness.

"Guys?"

"Yes Roxy?", Teddy asked.

"I really liked this Christmas, I had loads of fun", she says.

An echo of agreements filled the room.

"Let's promise eachother something", Dom says from her own bed.

"What?", Alice asks her.

"That we'll always have christmas together, and to always stay best friends yeah?", she asks.

"Always", "Okays" and enthusiastic "Yeah!", were heard around the room, even the little babies made some type of gurgling noise to show their agreement.

With that last thought the eighteen kids fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The picture in my Instagram :) next_generation_facts

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you guys want me to go in chronological order it as the ideas come to me? Answer on reviews or DM me. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mum and Dad

Chapter 3: Mum and Dad

I do not own Harry Potter

Teddy: 6

A figure sat on the steps of a house, looking out at a little boy playing with his dad. The little boy got a ball and clumsily threw it back at his father. The boy on the steps sigh, his turquoise hair turning bright pink, mousy brown and then settling on a dull brown color. He felt his throat clench and a tear trying to escape from his big brown eyes.

Why can't I have a mummy and a daddy?, he asked himself and felt the one tear fall down his cheek, until a rain of drops were cascading their way down his face. He felt someone reach out to him, wrapping his or her arms around him tightly and resting their chin on his head. He didn't care who it was and didn't bother looking up, he just turned and nuzzled his face in the shirt, sobbing and leaving wet patches.

"Teddy?", A male voice, he knew who it was, his Uncle Harry.

He didn't respond he continued to let the tears fall and the sobs escape.

Harry just held him close, knowing that when he was ready he would talk.

They spent fifteen minutes sitting on the steps, the older man rubbing the boy's back.

"Uncle Harry?", Teddy asked after his sobs had calmed down.

"What's wrong Teddy?", he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Why don't I have a mummy and a daddy? Vic and Dom have them, and Molly does too, why can't I?", he asked, silent tears still running down occasionally.

Harry sigh, he knew Teddy would notice at some point and he had already planned on what to do when that time came.

"Teddy, you do have a mummy and a daddy. They love you very much and are watching over you all the time", he said. The boy creased his eyebrows.

"Where are they then?", he asked.

"Come on", Harry said, standing up and offering his hand to the boy.

Obediently the boy took it and let his godfather guide him to a dark spot. He felt the sensation of being sucked into a tube and recognized it as apparation, he had done it before, countless times.

They arrived in front of a two huge gates. His Uncle sent a patronus and soon enough his Uncle Neville was opening the gates for them and letting them in. They walked and walked until they got to a white marble structure. It was rectangular and stood tall and proud.

Teddy didn't know why he was here but he trusted Harry.

"Here, come here", his godfather motioned to him and he made his way to where he was standing. He looked up at the white column and saw that there was writing on it. He was just learning to read so he couldn't make out what it said.

"What is it?", he asked curiously.

His uncle smiled.

"Here lie the Heroes", he read.

"Who are the heroes?", he asked again.

"Remember I told you about the very bad wizard? The one who wanted to get rid of people that had non-magical family?", he asked.

Teddy nodded.

"Well it wasn't just me or Ginny who fought him", he said again.

"It wasn't?"

Harry shook his head.

"There were a lot of very brave people who helped, like the Weasleys and Luna and Neville", Teddy stares at him surprised.

"But you know who also helped?"

Teddy shakes his head.

"Your mummy and daddy", Harry told him softly.

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"But where are they now?", Teddy asks, the same question still bothering him.

"Here"

Teddy looks around but sees no one.

"No Teddy, they're here", he touches the marble.

"Why are they there?"

"Because, in the fight with the very bad wizard there were people who… there were people who decided to watch over us as heroes", Harry said.

"They died", it wasn't a question but a statement. Teddy had heard of people dying, Vic had been very sad one day and she told him that her French gramps had died.

"Yes Teddy, but what you need to remember is that they did it so we could have a better life without that wizard in it, they did it for you and for your Gran and for your Aunts and Uncles and Cousins"

Teddy nodded, looking up at the stone and wondering if they were listening right now.

"So they're here right now?", Teddy asked.

Harry nodded.

"They're with you always, in here", Teddy looked down to see his godfathers hand on his heart.

He felt the tears start to leak from his eyes again and he hugged Harry.

"Do you want to find their names?", He asked.

Teddy nodded and looked up.

They searched the stone for a while until his godfather spotted them.

"Here they are", Harry motioned for him to go with him and scooped him up so he could see the words carved at the top.

He pointed at two names side by aside and read them out loud to him.

"Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks"

Teddy smiled and put his little hand over the names.

"Come we are going to see your parents now"

"But…"

"This is a memorial, it says who died in the war but your parents are at another place also", Harry responds.

"They're in three places?", he asked.

Harry smiled at his innocence and nodded. They walked out of the castle grounds and apparated to a quite place with stones sticking out from the ground.

Harry lead the way until they got to a tall tree standing next to two stones together.

Teddy looked down and up at Harry silently asking if he could read them for him.

"Remus John Lupin

March 10, 1960 - May 2, 1998

'Prejudice is a burden that confuses the past, threatens the future and renders the present inaccessible'"

"Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks

April 21, 1973 - May 2, 1998

'Wotcher'"

Teddy smiled. He sat down in front of the graves and looked at them. Harry sat next to him, smiling.

"Can you tell me about them?", Teddy asked.

Harry nodded and told him everything about his parents. Teddy listened intently, laughing at the funny parts and turning his hair red at the parts that made him angry. It wasn't until four hours later that they made their way back home.

Teddy climbed up into his bed and snuggled closer to his pillow. He looked at the picture of his mum and dad Harry had given him and grinned.

He may not have had his parents with him physically but he knew that he had someone no one else had. He had an Uncle Harry. He smiled at the thought and felt proud to have him as his godfather. Before he fell asleep he though of what Harry had told him.

"They're with you always, in here"

Teddy put a hand to his heart, feeling that rhythmical beats.

"Goodnight mummy, goodnight dad", he whispered into the darkness and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I'm glad I got to update.

Follow my Instagram for pictures on each chapter. next_generation_facts.


	4. Chapter 4: 23 Ottery St Catchpole

Chapter 4: 23 Ottery St. Catchpole's hidden treasure.

Dominique: 8

Molly: 7

Roxanne and Louis: 6

Lucy and Frankie: 3

Hugo and Lily: 2

Nick:1

I do not own Harry Potter.

One thing about Molly Jessica Weasley that was good to know was that she was a curious little girl, eager for more knowledge. This trait one day would make her an outstanding Ravenclaw but as of right now at the age of seven all she wanted to do was find a way to learn more things outside of her primary school. She had books, and tons of them but the problem was that she had already read them all. The teachers in her school would only let her go to the library on Fridays and her parents told her that she already had plenty of books. So she didn't have anything to take with her when she went to her Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's house for her uncle's birthday. It was a disappointment for her to not have anything to read so naturally with a gloomy face she took her father's hand and disaparated to Ottery St. Catchpole.

Audry Weasley knocks on the wooden door, a small Lucy Weasley in her arms.

Hermione Weasley answers the door a bright smile on her face.

"Percy, Audry, how are you?", she asks, kissing their cheeks and then both of the girl's.

"Very good thank you Hermione", Percy responds as Hermione ushers them into the house.

"Everyone's in the living room right now, I was just making my way upstairs to check on Hugo who is taking a nap", she says. They nod and make their way to the living room.

As soon as Lucy sees Frankie she wiggles out if her mother'a grasp and runs to him, Molly on the other hand jumps onto the couch as she listens to the grown up's conversation.

"Hullo Mols", her Uncle Ron sits next to her, a cupcake on hand.

"Hi", she smiles at him.

"Want some?", he asks, motioning the cupcake to her, she shakes her head.

"Happy Birthday", she remembers.

He grins and nods his thanks to her.

"Don't you want to go upstairs? The girls are in Rosie's room, or you can go with the boys outside or you can go help your Aunt Hermione, she's with the little ones upstairs, I think your Aunt Ginny's also with her", he says.

She thinks about her options and decides to go with the little kids and her aunts.

"I'll go upstairs", she says jumping off the couch. Her uncle nods and winks at her as he stands up and heads to the kitchen.

She runs up the stairs carefully and heads to the right where she knew Hugo's room was. She looks into the room and sees that no one is in there so she makes her way to the playroom. When she's about to make it to the room she sees another door. Having never entered that room before she curiously opens the door and find row after row of bookshelves. She stares inside in awe and slowly makes her way though the door frame.

Having made sure that Lily, Hugo and Nick were asleep Hermione and Ginny walk down the stairs laughing at something they had said.

When they get downstairs Hermione sees Ron and smiles at him as she makes her way over to where he was sitting. She sits next to him and hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder and his hand on her knee.

"Are they asleep?", he asks.

"Yes, all three of them"

"So where's Molly?", he asks again.

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"She wasn't with me", she responds.

"She said she was going to go help you and Ginny"

"Do you suppose she got lost?", Hermione asks worried.

Ron chuckles.

"Well love, I don't really think the house is that big plus she's been here loads of times"

Hermione nods and furrows her eyebrows as she tries to think of where she could be.

"Percy told me she was gloomy about not having a book to read, maybe she went to Rose's room and just sat there reading", Ron says.

"I don't think so, I checked on the girls before coming downstairs, but I do have an idea of where she could be", Hermione says.

She pecks Ron's lips before standing up and making her way up the stairs again.

She makes her way to where she thought the little girl might be and sure enough she sees the door open.

She steps into the room and makes her way around the shelves until she spots Molly. She was sitting on the window seat a pile of books next to her and her little nose buried in a book. Hermione smiles to herself, for a moment seeing herself in her grandfathers library when she was the same age as Molly.

"You like the library?", Hermione asks softly.

Surprised, Molly gasps and looks up.

"Aunt Hermione! I'm sorry, I was walking to the playroom and then I found this door and I opened it and, and", she stutters, her eyes full of guilt.

"Hey hey, it's fine, don't worry", Hermione says. She makes her way to the seat and sits down next to Molly she picks up a book and turns it in her hand smiling at the cover.

"Hogwarts: a History. You know this was the first book I read in the wizarding world, it's my favorite", she smiles fondly, "have you read it?"

Molly shakes her head.

"You should, it's great"

Molly nods.

"I'm actually glad I get to share this library, when Hugo and Rose weren't born yet I use to come up here while your uncle was at work, I either sat down and read for hours or I took a book and read it downstairs. Your Uncle Ron almost never steps into this room", she chuckles, "unless he has a paper to write for his job of course, Rosie just started reading but she just reads the books in her room and Hugo's still too little to read"

"Lucy still can't read", Molly puts in.

"Yes, she's also little, but you're going to teach her aren't you?"

Molly nods enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! I read to her ever so often, but she gets bored sometimes"

Hermione nods.

"I heard you don't have any books to read", Hermione tells her after a moment of silence.

Molly nods sadly.

"Well you are always welcome here, as long as your parents let you and either me or Ron are home you can come here and read for a while"

"Thank you Aunt Hermione!", she exclaims throwing her arms around her neck.

"Your welcome", Hermione laughs lightly and hugs the girl back.

"I see someone found the library"

Hermione and Molly smile at Ron as he enters the room, a red cheeked Hugo in his arms.

"How'd you find us?", Hermione asks him.

"Well this little squirt started crying, isn't that right Hugo?", Ron says tickling the little boys tummy. Hugo smiles but rubs his eyes with his little hand.

"So I came to get him and I remembered that you had left for quite a while so I though and thought and I remembered that we had a library! It's been such a long time that I forgot we had this room."

Hermione rolls her eyes and Molly giggles.

"What?", Ron asks.

"Nothing", Hermione laughs.

Ron shrugs and Hugo starts squirming extending his arms towards his mum.

"Tired of your old dad are you?", Ron smiles fondly at Hugo.

He walks closer to Hermione and she extends her arms for Hugo.

Once in his mum's arms Hugo cuddles into her and looks cheekily at his dad. Ron and Hermione laugh.

"By the way Ron, Molly here has a special permission to come in here whenever she likes as long as we're home of course", Hermione tell her husband.

"Fine by me", Ron smiles at his niece.

She grins at both of them.

"Well Mols you Aunt, cousin and I are going to be downstairs, right 'Mione", Ron says.

Hermione nods and stands up, kissing the top of Molly's head and walking out the door with Ron.

Molly sits there for a while staring at the empty room before picking up the book and starting to read again.

"Hey Molly!", Dominique, Louis and Roxanne peek into the room.

Molly looks up.

"You want to play hide and seek?", Louis asks.

Molly looks at the books surrounding her and then back at her cousin, she grins and nods, jumping off the seat and running behind them.

As Molly stood behind a tree, hoping that Roxanne didn't see her, she made up her mind, she absolutely loved 23 Ottery St. Catchpole and the books inside of it.

* * *

Follow my Instagram account for pictures of each chapter next_generation_facts.


	5. Chapter 5: Music Box

Chapter 5: Music Box

I do not own Harry Potter

**Sorry for the tense I wrote the story in guys, I was trying out the present tense to see if it sounded better, apparently not though…oops…so I guess I will just stick to past tense. **

**Anyway sorry 'bout that…hope this is better…and if there is anything I could fix from here it would be amazing if you could tell me : )**

Alice and James: 4

Frankie: 2

Lily and Hugo: 1

Nick: 8 months

Alice Longbottom spun around in a circle watching as her fancy dress would float up into the air and then twist around her legs when she stopped. She did this a couple of times before she heard her father chuckle behind her, leaving her dress alone she turned around and looked up at her dad with innocent eyes.

"Having fun there princess?", Neville asked her daughter, making a small giggle escape from her smiling lips as she nodded her head.

Neville smiled back at his daughter and took her hand leading her towards the kitchen where her mum and her brothers were waiting for them to apparate.

Once together Neville graved Frankie's hand and giving a last smile at his wife he apparated, Hannah following closely behind with Nick balanced on her hip.

Recently Hermione had gotten tickets to watch the London Orchestra perform, since she had gotten more than necessary she had invited Neville, Hannah, Harry, Ginny and their kids along, Luna had been invited too but had not been able to make because of the twins catching dragon pox.

Once they got to the front door of the big theater they spotted two families side by side, all dressed in muggle suits or dresses as to blend in.

"Come on Daddy!", Alice exclaimed pulling at her dad's hand when she saw James.

Having given up on trying to pull her dad along with her she let go of his hand and ran across the main room.

When James saw Alice approaching he stopped tugging at the collar if his shirt and flashed her a grin.

"Hullo", she said once she reached them, smiling brightly up at the adults.

"Alice! Where are your mum and dad sweetie?", Ginny asked her, leaning down to the girl's eye level and giving her a famous Weasley hug.

She pointed back where the family was now appearing through the crowd.

They say their greetings before walking into the theater and going over to take their seats. James and Alice up into the red velvet cushions.

Before the concert started Ginny leaned down in front of James a stern look on her face.

"Now James, you behave alright? This is no place to start talking or screaming ok? If you do you are going to go sit next to me on the other side of the row got it?"

James nods innocently, if anyone who didn't know the family saw them they would be wondering why Ginny was warning him, his face said nothing but pure innocence and angel like qualities. That was the thing about James, he knew how to act. As the curtains started to rise Ginny made her way back to her seat and put Lily on her lap.

Alice watched intently as the conductor came on stage, she leaned forward in her seat when he raised his baton and started the orchestra. The music started softly and then gradually grew in volume. Her mum had told her that there would be no magic in this show, that everyone there would be muggles, but to Alice that didn't seem correct. The music itself seemed like magic to her, how it could capture emotions inside her and make her sad or happy at different times, like a film but without the pictures of course. There came a time when a guy seated at a big piano started playing alone, the other instruments stopped and the lights shone only on him. Alice swayed to the music, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in awe. She imagined herself sitting there, her fingers brushing the striped surface and she couldn't take her eyes off the man as he made the incredible sound echo through the room.

Neville watched his daughter and her fascination when the piano started playing, he grinned at her and remembered that she had always loved music, when she was a baby she wouldn't be able to fall asleep unless her grandmother's music box was open next to her crib, she would lock her eyes on the ballerina and smile as the music played until she dozed off to sleep.

On the other side of James was Hermione, she looked at Alice and smiled, remembering how she had loved the piano the first time she heard it also. She heard soft snoring next to her and looked to her left. Her husband had his head leaning back on the seat, his eyes were closed and soft snores came out of his open mouth. Rose and Al sat giggling on the other side of him. Hermione nudged his his ribs and his eyes flew open.

"Wha' Hermione that hurt!", he whispered.

"Shush Ronald", she said and pointed at the kids who were laughing at him, "not even the kids fell asleep"

He smiled sheepishly and looked down at the one year old boy in Hermione's lap.

"Hugo did", he grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

From his seat Harry tapped Ginny's shoulder.

"What?", she asked him, not taking her eyes off the orchestra.

"When is it gonna end Gin?", he asked.

"I don't know Harry, but you better keep quiet or else the kids are gonna want to leave", she told him. He sigh and settled back against his seat.

The only three people who seemed to be enjoying the concert were Alice, Hermione and Hannah.

An hour later the group of fourteen were walking out the theater doors, Alice with a huge smile on her face and shinning eyes.

Ron sigh as he walked next to Neville and Harry.

"Bloody Hell, that was the most boring two hours of my life", he whispered.

"More than Professor Binn's lessons?", Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe not that much", at this the three adults laughed.

"Well Neville, Hannah, I think you have a true musician in your hands", Ginny said looking at Alice, who was humming one of the songs.

Alice looked up to her godmother and grinned.

"You want to play an instrument Ally?", Hannah asked the small girl.

"Can I? I want to play the piano! Like that man! Can I mummy, can I daddy?", she exclaimed happily.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you try", Neville said looking at Hannah who nodded.

"But who would teach you? You have to learn from someone who knows and neither mum nor I know"

Alice's face fell and she sigh.

"I can teach her", Hermione offered, looking up from where she was tying Rose's shoe, "I mean I'm not as good as that man but I learned when I was six, I'm a bit rusty but I guess I can get Alice started."

"Would you Aunt Hermione!", Alice exclaimed, running to her aunt and throwing her arms around her.

The adults chuckles at her enthusiasm.

"The only problem is 'Mione that we don't have a piano, and neither do Neville and Hannah", Ron told her.

"I'll get you one Alice but only if you promise to pay attention to your aunt and really try", Neville said looking at his daughter in the eye.

Alice nodded, a grin plastered on her face as she left her aunt and hugged her mum and dad.

A week later while Ron was at work Hermione took Hugo and Rose and headed to the Longbottom's house. Patter of tiny feet were heard and then the door opened to reveal Frankie with Hannah behind him, Nick on her hip.

"Hermione! Thanks for coming, Alice is really excited", Hannah told her letting her by and closing the door.

"It's no problem really, thanks for taking care of Rose and Hugo", she responded.

Hannah smiled at her.

"Alright well Alice's in the living room, come on Rosie, Hugo"

She took Hugo in her other hand and guided Rose and Frankie to the kitchen.

Hermione made her way to the living room, a muggle notebook and pen in hand.

"Hullo Alice", she said when she saw the little girl sitting in front of the brand new piano.

"Hi", Alice smiled at her aunt and got comfortable on the stool as Hermione sat next to her.

"Okay are you ready?", Hermione asked her and she nodded. To entertain her first she taught her a simple song, after that she taught her the names of the keys, only the D scale to start. When they were done an hour later Alice knew how to play the first few measures of a muggle song, she loved the song and was eager to learn the rest, she of course had told her aunt which one she wanted to learn.

"You are a natural!", Hermione complimented her as she heard her play the song for the third time.

Alice grinned.

"Can you teach me the rest of the song next time?", Alice asked.

"Alright we'll go over the D scale and then I'll teach you the rest of the song, okay?"

Alice nodded and hoped off the stool, following Hermione to the kitchen where Hannah and the rest of the kids were.

Hugo, Rose and Frankie were eating a snack when they arrived. Alice, feeling her stomach grumble after a successful lesson rushed to the table and got a cheese stick. They sat eating for a while before Hermione and her kids had to leave, with one last hug and thank you Alice promised to practice and waved goodbye to her aunt and cousins.

"So Alice how'd your lesson go?", Neville asked his daughter as he tucked her in that night.

"I learned the song daddy!", she exclaimed sleepily.

"What song?", he arches up and eyebrow.

"Gran's song", she replied, letting her eyes close a little.

Neville swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and leaned down to kiss his daughters head.

"Goodnight Alice", He whispered, opening the music box and letting the song Only Hope put Alice to sleep, like it had done in the hospital so many times for his mum before she, herself handed it to her granddaughter.

* * *

**Important! Hey guys well I kind of got the feels here but anyway… I already have many ideas for chapters but I want to know if there is anything special you guys want me to write or anything about the characters, if you do put it in the reviews or DM me :)**

**If you want to hear the song it is the link in my bio labeled as Alice's Song, almost at the bottom. Of course when Alice played it for the first time it was a bit messier than in the video. **

**Follow my Instagram next_generation_facts**


	6. Chapter 6: Agrippa

Chapter 6: Agrippa

I do not own Harry Potter.

Teddy: 14

James: 7

Rose and Al: 6

Hugo and Lily: 4

"I've already got Dumbledore", James told his little six year old brother as they sat in the family room opening the chocolate frogs that their Uncle Ron had bought them. Rose and Lily were playing chess against Teddy and Hugo nearby, hearing as the two Potter boys exclaimed with happiness when they got a card they needed.

"Who so you need Al?", James asked.

Albus Potter thought for a moment, going over all his cards in his head.

"Agrippa, the DA and other ones that aren't that important", he responded as his brother nodded and kept opening the boxes.

Silence overcame the room, only the occasional groans from the kids playing chess when they lost a piece.

Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed through the house, and James stood up jumping and covering his mouth.

Hearing James' scream the kids had jumped out if their seats and were looking surprised at the oldest Potter.

Four adults rushes into the room, the two women holding out their wands, while a raven haired man had a spatula and the tall ginger man held a towel like a whip.

"What happened?!", Ginny asked, looking worriedly around the room.

"James went crazy over a trading card", Teddy responded, an amused smile playing on his face.

Hearing this the adults sigh and stood up straighter.

Hermione and Ginny looked back at their husbands and roll their eyes at the objects in their hands.

"A spatula and a towel?", Ginny asked exasperated.

"Honestly you two, you've got your wands and you decide to bring kitchen utensils?", Hermione went along with her sister in law.

"Well in our defense we were washing the dishes", Ron said to the two women in front if him.

"So you're telling us that if there was a death eater that came into the house you would throw a spatula at him and hit him with a towel?", Ginny's amused smile made the two adults blush.

"I wouldn't throw it at him, I'd hit him with it", Harry mumbles as the others rolled their eyes.

"So James do you mind telling us what the alarming scream was for?", his mother asked, turning back to face the kids.

"Look! Look! I got Agrippa!", he exclaimed happily, waving the card around and jumping up and down.

Right after he said it Al and Ron rushed over to him.

The three of them gawked over the card before three pairs of hands reached for it and started tugging.

It happened so fast that no none else in the room registered what had happened.

Soon enough to everyone's surprise the two boys and Ron had started wrestling over the card.

There came a time where Ron had it, then James hopped on to his back and Al reached for the card.

The three adults stood to the side looking down at the wrestling match.

"It's mine!"

"But I need it!"

"I found first!"

"Ha! I got it!"

"Haha!"

"Yay James! Now give it to me!"

"No way Al!"

"Yes! It mine now!"

"Uncle Ron!"

"Stop it!", the last scream came from Ginny, who was pointing her wand in the direction of the three boys.

Seeing this they carefully separated and stood a good five feet from eachother, knowing the fiery red headed's reputation with hexes.

"Ronald Weasley, you are fighting over a CARD with two little boys!", his wife exclaimed exasperatedly.

"But 'Mione! It's Agrippa! I've been looking for him my entire life!", he exclaimed back, but cowered a little when he saw her death glare.

"I don't care who he is! Your godson's the one who found it so it's his and he will do whatever he want with it!"

"Hermione! They've got their whole life to look for them! My life is almost half way over! I'll die anytime soon!", Hermione rolled her eyes at his exaggeration.

"Ronald Weasley! Give it back to him now!"

With a last sigh he stretched the card out to the boy. He smiled and put his hand around the card, only to find that his uncle had a death grip on it and wouldn't let go. He tugged on it a few times before it came loose and he stumbled backward.

"Thank you Ronald", Hermione said and he sigh standing up.

"Now you two, I want you to be responsible and decide who gets the card without fighting. Understood?", Harry asked.

The two boys nodded and the adults retreated back to the kitchen.

"So?", James asked looking hesitantly at the card, "who's gonna get it?"

"I dunno", Al responded.

They stood there thinking for a second.

"We could share it", Al said.

James shrugged and then his face lit up.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Who got us the frogs?"

"Uncle Ron, why?"

"And he used his own money right?"

Al nodded.

"And how many new cards have we gotten?"

Al scrunched up his nose as he looked at the cards on the floor and counted them carefully.

"Er…10 each"

"So how about we give this one to Uncle Ron? You know as a thank you for buying us so many"

Al smile and nodded enthusiastically.

The two boys hurried up the stairs to their room.

They got out a piece of parchment

and their magic markers. James who was the one who could write the best, took the red marker, his favorite color, and wrote in his messy, little kid handwriting.

To Uncle Ron

Thank yu for evrithing yu hav giben us. Yu are the best uncle in the hole wide world. We love yu!

Here is the chocolet frog card yu hav been looking for yur entier life.

James and Al

They each signed their name, James helping Albus and then they took their spellotape and put a piece in the card to stick it to their homemade card. Together they ran down the stairs and to the kitchen where they saw the four adults talking on the kitchen table.

"Uncle Ron?", Al asked.

Ron looked to the doorway where they were standing and smiled.

"What's up kiddos?", he asked.

"We got you something!", James exclaimed excitedly and ran to him, shoving the card in his hands.

Ron looked at the card, then at the boys and smiled.

"To Uncle Ron, thank you for everything you have given us. You are the best uncle in the whole wide world. We love you! Here is the chocolate frog card you gave been looking for your entire life. James and Al."

He smile down at the card and carefully took Agrippa's card out.

"Wow! Thanks you two! But why don't you keep it?", Ron asked.

"Well you are gonna die soon so we just thought", James smiled at him. The adults laughed and Ron ruffles the boys hair and gave them both a hug.

"I don't think this one is going to go with my collection", he said.

The two boys looked at their uncle confused.

"This will be my special card. It's gonna go in a glass case, no one is going to touch it", he stuck the card back on to the piece of parchment and folded it, safely tucking it in his pocket. Ginny, Harry and Hermione smiled down at the three, both Harry and Ginny proud of their sons for thinking of others before themselves. The two boys grinned and hugged their uncle again.

"And for the record", said Ron, "you two are the best nephews in the whole wide world."

* * *

Sorry it's short and a bit late… I'm working on the next chapter.

For the picture follow next_generation_facts on Instagram


	7. Chapter 7: Long Lost Friends

Chapter 7: Long Lost Friends

I do not own Harry Potter

Scorpius: 2

Draco Malfoy walked through the muggle streets, a little blonde boy clinging to his hand while pointing at the different sights and giggling to himself.

He took the little boy into his arms and, looking around, entered a run down building.

He walked through the pub quickly, Scorpius waving merrily at two elder witches sitting at the table. The two waved back smiling at the boy and he giggled.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy", a man sitting at the bar nodded towards him.

"Good morning Horace", he responded.

"Who is this?", he asked smiling at the baby in his arms that was trying to touch his face.

"My son Scorpius", smiling fondly for the first time since he entered the pub.

"Well I'm sure he will make an outstanding member of the Slytherin house someday"

"Thank you", Draco said, his smile flattening a little at the expectations people were already putting on his son, "We really must go, it was a pleasure seeing you again"

"Oh yes, yes, say hi to Mrs. Malfoy for me", he said, his smile disappearing. Draco nodded and once again started walking towards the door. Once outside he tapped the correct bricks and the wall started moving. Scorpius stood still, and with his mouth half open he stared at the wall. Once the shops appeared and the wall let them through he grinned and started clapping his little hands, his dad laughed at his reaction and ruffled his hair.

"Like it do you?"

Scorpius laughed and looked around.

They kept on walking, stoping for nothing until they reached the building they were looking for.

He stopped in front of a building and looked up.

_Magic Mike's Super Fun House!_

He pushed through the door and made his way to the front desk trying to ignore the sound of what seemed like a thousand laughing and screaming kids.

"Hello! What can Magic Mike do for you today kind gent?"

Draco made a face at the man's perkiness.

"Er, hello, I'm here to make a reservation for my son's birthday party", he said, slightly unsure if Astoria had sent him to the correct place.

"Isn't everyone!", the man laughed and waved for Draco to follow him, "Right this way!"

They stopped at a desk where Magic Mike graved a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Name?", he asked still as joyful as before.

"Draco Malfoy"

"What date would you like the party to be?"

"January 26th"

"You're in luck! We have no one on that date", he laughed and wrote down on the paper.

"Alright so now what would you like the theme of the party to be?"

"Er, something about a dragon"

"Daren the Dagon and his scaly friends?"

"Yeah! That's it!", Draco exclaimed.

Hearing the name of his favorite show Scorpius' head perked up and he started clapping.

"Okey, donkey!", the man wrote again and then turned to Scorpius and winked.

"Now just sign this and take it over there", he pointed at a line that had formed, it was not too long only about two to three people, "the witch at the desk will file it for you and you'll pay there, sound good?"

Draco nodded but sigh at the thought of waiting in line.

He went up to the row of people and put Scorpius on the ground.

"You're getting heavier buddy", he told him, making the little one laugh.

Hearing the familiar voice the man in front of him turned around, a little girl was in his arms, she was about the same age as Scorpius and had the same flaming red hair as her dad, except bushier.

"Weasley", Draco said.

"Malfoy", Ron Weasley responded, putting the little girl down.

"What are you doing here?", Draco said in a drawl.

"Oh just buying tickets to the Quidditch World Cup", he said sarcastically making the blonde roll his eyes.

As their parents argued the two kids on the floor started looking at eachother.

Rose tilted her head to the side examining the boy in front of her, in response he leaned forward to get a better look at the girl.

Rose said something to Scorpius, it came out in gibberish and to other people who heard her would not have understood but for some reason he responded laughing and then said something in return. It was as if they were having a proper conversation, like two long lost friends. With something that the blonde said the two got on their hands and knees and started crawling away. They passed through the door and to what seemed like a huge playroom. It was decorated like a quidditch pitch, kids older than the two were running around, laughing, some grow ups where eating at some tables and Magic Mike was laughing with some kids.

The two toddlers laughed and crawled faster to the games, Scorpius picked up a little stuffed bludger and threw it as best as he could at Rose, hitting her softly on the head. She looked at him for a second, a stern-like look on her face before she started giggling and threw it back, they played with that for a few minutes before another interesting-looking object caught their eyes. They graved the cup and started drumming it and laughing. They stopped when they saw two feet step in front of them.

"You two aren't in this party are you now little fellas", they looked up to see Magic Mike smiling at them.

He laughed and picked them both up.

"I've seen you two before, I bet your dad's are looking for you"

The two babies giggled and touched his cheeks making him chuckle.

"Rose!"

"Scorpius!"

"This is all your fault Malfoy!"

"My! My fault! Your child is like her parents, she just goes looking for trouble!"

"No! Your child's the prob…"

He stops when they see the friendly man with the two babies stating at them smugly.

"Looking for these two?", he asked.

The two men ran to their kids and took them in their arms.

"Merlin! Rosie! Are you alright?", Ron asked, worry dripping from his voice. She giggled and pointed at the toys in the ground.

"Yeah you like the toys do you?", he cooed.

"You scared me there buddy", Draco told his son.

He gurgled and graved his dad's nose.

Draco chuckled and ruffled his hair.

The two men thanked Mike for everything and headed out the doors, their kids safely in their arms.

"I can't believe you payed and didn't even notice your daughter wasn't with you!", Draco said.

"Well you did the same, plus you were the reason, you started arguing!", Ron exclaimed back.

Magic Mike watched the two men, their arguing voices getting fainter as they move away. The two in their arms turned around and with grins on their faces waved at him. He waved back at them, shaking his he's and chuckling to himself.

* * *

**Picture is in my Instagram next_generation_facts**

I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I was super busy, camp and the end of school and what not.

If you have request put it in the comments! If it's when they are older I will post it after a while because right now they are little.


	8. Chapter 8: Peanuts

Chapter 8: Peanuts

I do not own Harry Potter

Lucy and Frankie- 6

Lily and Hugo-5

The Burrow was quiet, only the voices of adults talking in the kitchen were heard, outside however was a different story. It was Sunday, and that meant that everyone was there for lunch, so naturally all the kids were outside playing, some hide and seek, others tag and others, the older ones mostly, quidditch.

The patter of four children running into the kitchen broke the adults' conversation.

"What's wrong dears?", Molly Weasley asked her four grandchildren, well three grandchildren and one of her honorary grandchildren.

Lucy, Frankie, Hugo and Lily smiled.

"Can we have snacks please gran?", Hugo asked.

"Are you hungry already? We had dinner a while ago", she tells them smiling softly and chuckling to herself.

"Alright I'll get out things to make sandwiches", she compromised looking at their pleading faces.

"Oooh, can we make then ourselves?", Lily exclaimed excitedly.

Molly nodded, taking out bread and different kinds of toppings.

The four kids got to work, taking to pieces of bread and reaching across to grave what they wanted to put on their sandwiches.

Frankie graved the peanut butter, he opened it and smeared it in his bread carefully as Lucy watched him work.

"What's that Frankie?", she asked him.

He looked up form his food and at Lucy curiously.

"Peanut Butter, it's yummy, haven't you tried it before?", he asked surprised, considering it was one of his favorite things to eat.

She shook her head and reached for it.

"I guess I'll try it", she told him, and copping his actions she spread the sticky substance on her bread.

Once finished they took their food outside and sitting on their steps started eating.

Lucy looked at her sandwich, admiring her hard work before taking a bite out of it.

As soon as she swallowed she felt her throat start to get dry, dismissing the feeling she took another bite, except it only made her feel worse, she felt it harder to breath and her neck and mouth start to itch.

Frankie who was enjoying his favorite snack looked up hearing his best friend's labored breathing.

As soon as he saw her his eyes widened, her skin was red and swollen, her eyes looked teary and he saw her start struggling for air.

"Lucy?…GRAN! UNCLE PERCY! AUNT AUDRY!", he stood up quicker than he though possible and ran into the house yelling the whole way.

"Sweetie what's wrong?", his mum asked him, seeing the tears in his eyes and hearing his screams.

"Mum…it's Lucy! She's bad! HURRY!", he took her hand and started pulling her to the door, hearing his statement the adults shot up and followed him outside to the steps.

"Lucy!", Percy and Audry rushed forward, now all the kids were crowded around her, Teddy who was the oldest held her at an angle so she could breath better.

"Take her to St. Mungos! Now Percy!", Mrs. Weasley told him, tears in her eyes as she comforted a crying Molly, who got scared seeing her sister.

He nodded franticly and disaparated on the spot, Lucy in his arms.

Once he felt his feet land he ran to the front desk, seeing everything in a blur as some healers who had seen him come in took Lucy from his arms and put her in a bed before rolling her quickly down the hallway, a nurse putting an air mask on her mouth, his ears seemed stuffed and he only heard the sound of voices talking hurriedly, not really understanding what they were saying.

"Sir…what's her name sir?", he saw a healer in front of him.

"Lucy, Lucy Weasley", he responded before pushing through. He followed behind running, he didn't notice where they were going, not until a healer stopped him at a door.

"We can't let you in right now, you can wait in the waiting room sir", she said.

"But…I can't! She's my daughter! You don't understand!", he said, trying to push his way past the three healers who were blocking his way.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you in", she said again.

He slumped his shoulders and nodded, trying to peak into the room before walking back and making his way to the waiting room. He sat down on the chair putting his head in his hands.

* * *

The rest of the Weasleys quickly got ready, putting in shoes and jackets before flooing in groups to the hospital. They made their way to the front desk, Mrs. Weasley at the front, everyone behind her talking or looking around frantically.

"Lucy Weasley?", she practically screamed at the startled healer sitting behind the desk.

"She can't have visitors now, but you can wait in the waiting room", she said after checking the list with a shocked look, wondering how all of them would fit in that room.

"Thank you", she said before leading all of them through the hallways.

They got to the waiting room and saw Percy pacing the room.

Audry went over to him and placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it slightly.

"She'll be alright", she whispered, he nodded and put his arms around her, leaving his nose pressed on her hair.

The rest of the people took a seat on the couches, some on the floor and waited.

"So Frank-o what exactly happened back there?", George asked his nephew.

Frankie sniffed, breaking away from his mum, who had been hugging him and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"We were making sandwiches, and she said she'd never tried peanut butter, so she tried it because I told her it was yummy and while we were eating outside her face started turning red and she couldn't breath so I went in to get you", he said still sniffing.

"Must have been an allergic reaction", Hermione said.

"It's all my fault", he started crying again and hid his face on Hannah's arm.

"Why would you think it's your fault?", Audry asked, going over to him and putting a hand on his head.

"I told her to try it…I'm sorry", he said.

Audry shook her head.

"It's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone, I could have been the one to give her the sandwich, no one knew she was allergic", she told him softly.

"Allergic?", he asked, seeming more reassures that it had not been entirely his fault.

"It's when you can't eat something without getting sick, it can be little like just itchiness or sometimes it's like it happened to Lucy", Hermione told him.

He nodded and wiped his nose in his sleeve, pulling away from his mum an sitting straight in his seat.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley?", a healer said, standing in the doorway of the room.

Almost all the adults in the room look up making the healer confused.

"Lucy's parents?", she asked again, hopefully.

Percy and Audry stood up.

The healer smiles relived and motions for them to follow her.

They get to the room to see Lucy laying on one of the beds, when she sees them she smiles.

"Hi mummy, hi daddy", she said weakly.

"Lucy! You had us worried sick!", Audry ran to her and smoothed out her hair making the girl smile.

"According to the results she had an allergic reaction to peanuts", a healer said, looking through a clipboard and making the two adults in the room turn to her.

"Here in the wizarding world we classify allergies in three section. There is level A, level B, and level C. Level A is minor, just a rash or itchiness. Level B is rash and digestive problems, vomit, diarrhea, cramps. Level C however is the worst, itchiness, swelling, watering eyes, dehydration, shortness of breath and tightening if the throat or dizziness. Usually with level C the patient can't even smell whatever they're allergic too without showing these symptoms but Miss Weasley here only showed these signs when she started eating so it doesn't matter if someone is eating it close by or if it's right in front if her as long as she doesn't eat it", the healer continued, Percy and Audry nodding every once in a while.

"Right now we gave her a shot, it makes the swelling inside and out to decrease, it stopped the dizziness and the dehydration. As you can see there is still a small rash under her mouth and a bit along her jaw but as long as she doesn't touch it it will go away on its own", the healer said pointing to the spot where she still had red bumps.

"Any questions?", she asked them.

"One, is she allergic to all nuts or just peanuts?", Percy asked.

"According to the results only peanuts, so she can eat any other type of nuts", she responded nodding slowly.

"And if this happens again do we come here or are you going to give us something?"

"You would still need to come here, unless it's just the rash, to which we'll give you a potion to apply in the area", she said. Percy nodded, showing he understood.

"Is that all?", the healer asked again, smiling at the trio.

They nodded their heads and she grinned.

"Alright then, Lucy's going to have to spend the night here, just so we can check on her and she can go back home tomorrow, sound good?", they nodded and the healer left the room, pointing her wand at a sign so that instead of saying "No visitors allowed", it said "Visitors Welcome".

"Are you feeling better Lucy-Goosie?", Percy asked his daughter, making her nod her head and giggle because of the nickname.

"Do you want to see everyone now?", her mum asked.

"They all came?", Lucy asked surprised, her eyes lighting up at hearing that.

"Well of course they all came, they're out there, crowded in a tiny room, waiting to see you", Percy laughed.

Lucy grinned.

"Alright", she said and with that Percy went to get everyone.

A few moments later Lucy heard what sounded like a mob of hippogriffs running to her room, and just a second later the room was full of people, all smiling at her, some had balloons in hand, others chocolates, and others flowers.

She grinned at her family as they started talking all at once.

"How are you feeling?"

"Worried sick"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Can I have some of your chocolate?"

"Scared us"

"Glad you're feeling better"

"Brought you flowers"

One by one her family members hugged her, kissed her or simply handed her the present they had brought.

The last one to reach her was Frankie, who smiled at her sheepishly and handed her a teddy bear.

"I'm sorry about the peanut butter", he said, looking down at his feet.

"It wasn't your fault Frankie", she comforted him.

He looked up, his eyes full of surprise.

"You're not mad at me?", he asked, and by this point the rest of the family had turned around and stared talking amongst themselves.

She shook her head.

"Of course not! You're my best friend!", she exclaimed, making a grin pop up on the boy's face.

"You're my best friend too Lucy", he said, climbing up on he bed and hugging her tightly.

He sat across from her and they talked until it was time for the visitors to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucy", he said, getting up and giving her one last hug.

"Bye Frankie", she waved, holding the teddy bear in her arm as he disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

Follow my Instagram account next_generation_facts to see the picture!


End file.
